O Retorno dos Olhos Azuis
by jazzmylly
Summary: Seto e Kisara se encontram novamente na vida real, mas desafios, confusões irão acontecer... E um misterioso Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis...


**Nome: O retorno dos olhos azuis  
Genero: ação/aventura/romance**

**Cap. 1**

Era uma noite fria e estrelada no Egito. Um homem idoso estava andando, cansado, no deserto. Sua cabeça estava abaixada, seus olhos estavam meio fechados para se proteger dos grãos de areia que eram carregados pela forte brisa. A areia ainda estava quente por causa da luz do sol. Ele abriu seus olhos: uma expressão triste estava estampada em sua face.  
*flashback*  
O monstro de Akhnadin lançou um tiro em Seto com seu olho. Kisara pulou na frente dele e levou o tiro bem em seu tórax. Ela caiu nos braços dele.  
"Kisara!" Seto gritou " Kisara, por favor, acorde!"  
Ela abriu seus olhos lentamente e um sorriso fraco se formou em seus lábios. Ela levantou sua mão e afagou a face dele.  
"Não é culpa sua"  
*Fim do flashback*  
O homem olhou a paisagem ao seu redor; seu lar era lindo. A lua, maior que nunca, estava refletida nas águas do grande rio Nile, fazendo-os cintilar. Ao longo do rio haviam árvores exóticas. Haviam muitos monumentos por perto, alguns deles contruídos por seus ancestrais, outros por ele mesmo. O homem estava usando um uniforme azul royal dourado e uma coroa. Ele não era qualquer um. Era o faraó do Egito.  
após um tempo, o homem chegou ao seu destino. Ele estava do lado de fora de uma cripta. Ele olhou ao seu redor para se assegurar de que ninguém estava seguindo-o, então entrou na construção por uma passagem secreta. Seguindo por uma passagem complexa, ele logo estava na sala principal. Havia um sarcófago vazio no centro; ao redor, havia muitos de seus itens favoritos e as pinturas e esculturas nas paredes descreviam os melhores momentos de sua vida: a vitória sobre seus inimigos, ele e sua esposa com seus filhos, ele mesmo vencendo um duelo com sua criatura favorita: o dragão branco de olhos azuis.  
Ele estava dentro do local que iria ser seu túmulo.

Na melhor posição da sala, lá estava: a placa de pedra onde foi aprisionado o espírito de seu monstro mais poderoso. Onde o espírito da mulher que fora sua amada residia e repousava.

"Kisara..." o homem sussurou. A pedra começou a brilhar e logo um dragão branco com olhos azuis apareceu na sua frente. Ele olhou para o monstro amorosamente e sorriu. O dragão abaixou sua cabeça para encará-lo. Ele colocou sua mão na testa no dragão e acariciou gentilmente. "Você é tão linda..." o faraó pensou. O dragão rugiu maciamente. Ele sabia que ela o tinha ouvido. Sentou-se encostando na parede atrás dele e olhou nos olhos do dragão. Ele e Kisara nunca precisaram de palavras para se entender um ao outro. Mas naquela noite, ele sentiu a necessidade de conversar. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um instante. Finalmente, o faraó decidiu falar. " Eu estou velho, Kisara... e cansado. eu vou deixar esse mundo logo." 'Eu espero por isso' ele pensou amargamente. O dragão rugiu.  
"Eu não sou mais necessário..." ele suspirou. "Meu filho agora vai tomar o trono do Egito."  
Ele deu um longo suspiro e continuou decisivamente. "Eu pus as placas de pedra das criaturas numa cripta. Desse modo, ninguém mais vai ser corrompido pela cobiça do poder."  
A face do faraó se tornou inflexível. " Nós sabemos melhor que ninguém o resultado dessas ações." ele disse roucamente. "Mais nenhuma vida inocente será destruída," ele pensou furioso.  
"Aquelas tábuas... elas eram amaldiçoadas desde o início. Elas eram feitas pelo desejo dos humanos por poder. Que também me corrompeu. Até eu te conhecer. Ele olhou para a criatura e sorriu.  
"Você trouxe luz para a minha vida. Você me mostrou que há coisas mais importantes que poder, Kisara..." Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos seus olhos. "Me perdoe" ele sussurou, abaixando sua cabeça.  
"Houve épocas que você era a única razão que eu continuava. Eu não queria que a sua morte fosse em vão. Por isso escondi as tábuas. E com essa sendo minha última tarefa como faraó, eu completei meu dever."  
"As pessoas deveriam aprender a confiar em sua própria força para vencer as batalhas da vida e não esperar ajuda de deuses e espíritos. Nós fazemos nossos destinos. Eu fui ensinado assim."

O faraó se lembrou de quando ele era um menino; todos achavam que seu futuro estava prescrito. Mas ele provou que estavam errados. Ele administrou como um membro da corte do faraó. E então ele pensou que era esse o seu futuro. E novamente uma série de fatos mudaram tudo o que ele conhecia até então.  
"**Você **mudou tudo o que eu conhecia, Kisara."  
"Sua tábua ficará aqui a partir de agora para ninguém machucar sua alma" ele disse com dificuldade.  
"Talvez na minha próxima vida, eu seja digno de poder ficar com você" ele sorriu, seus olhos brilharam. "Meu amor..."  
E com estas palvras, o faraó inclinou sua cabeça e fechou seus olhos num suspiro.  
O dragão rugiu, infeliz, e uma lágrima rolou de sua face. Devagar, ela desfaleceu e voltou a prisão que a selou por milhares de anos.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Seto Kaiba acordou com um sentimento de desconforto. Aqueles sonhos novamente.

Em um seco vale do Egito, a única coisa que quebrava o silêncio era o som de uma picareta esmagando pedras.  
Um homem estava cavando. Ele estava vestindo trapos e estava sujo. Parecia que ele estava no local por dias, até mesmo semanas, para cavar uma grande passagem para uma cripta onde o tesouro que ele procurava estava escondido.  
"Finalmente", ele disse, ofegando, quando o último fragmento quebrou. Ele jogou suas ferramentas no chão e com rápido e impaciantes movimentos, ele entrou na cripta, rastejando.  
Assim que entrou, ele se levantou, tremendo pela fadiga. Ele olhou ao redor e viu muitos tesouros, peças mestres do Egito. Havia um sarcófago no centro. Ele andou até o objeto, cansado. Olhou para o homem descrito e seus olhos se estreitaram. Colocou uma mão no sarcófago. Ele abriu mais seus olhos e encontrou o mais valioso tesouro da tumba, o que estava procurando. Uma tábua de pedra com um dragão esculpido nela. Pegou um bracelete dourado do lugar onde estavam itens valiosos e colocou em seu braço esquerdo.  
Então ele falou:  
"Eu invoco o Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis!!!"  
O contorno da critura esculpida na pedra brilhou por um momento. Mas nenhum dragão apareceu para a invocação do homem.  
Ele franziu as sobrancelhas 'O que está acontecendo? Poderia ser...'  
'Não...' um rouco sussurro ecoou nas paredes da cripta.  
Todos os olhos na Faculdade da Cidade de Domino se dirigiram para uma garota que tinha acabado de entrar na escola, tentando parecer confiante e mantendo seu cabelo branco longe de seu rosto. Sara White sentia-se sociável e cheia de energia naquele dia. Ela tinha decido fazer novos amigos no novo colégio. 'Como se eu tivesse velhos amigos', ela pensou sarcasticamente, no entanto, não perdendo seu bom humor. Ela tinha certeza que desde que ela mudou recentemente para aquela cidade grande, haveria pessoas que tinham os mesmos interesses que ela. Na pequena cidade onde ela vivia antes, ela estava sempre sozinha. Felizmente, alguns de seus antigos professores a encorajaram, dando exames para um bom colégio, dizendo que seus potencial estava sendo disperdiçado. Milagrosamente, ela conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos e finalmente, estava numa das maiores - e mais caras - escolas do país. Ela esprerava que sua vida mudasse.  
Ela observou, timidamente, os estudantes ao redor dela enquanto andava. Logo ficou frustrada, pois todos eles vestiam roupas elegantes e caras, e, pelo o que ela pôde ouvir, estavam balbuciando sobre roupas novas, carros e festas.  
"Devem estar querendo me excluir" ela entrou na classe e sentou na segunda carteira próxima uma janela. Viu refletido no vidro um grupo de pessoas que se mantinham longe da multidão , deveriam ser as celebridades do colégio. Eles tinham olhares esnobes e olharam para ela com desdém, então cochiraram algo e riram, afetadamente.  
Este seria um ano terrível.  
Naquele momento, um homem entrou, carregando uma mala e vários papéis. Ele era o professor, mas poderia se passar por estudante. Ao invés de começar a lição, ele começou a preparar as coisas que ele precisava para a aula. Ações que eram desnecessárias e eram feitas sem aviso, enquanto ele lançava vários olhares aos estudantes, esperando que ao menos eles percebessem sua presença.  
Ele era bastante novo, não tinha mais que 30 ou 32 anos. Ele era bonito também. Então como ninguém prestava atenção nele? Talvez, julgando por seu estilo simples, ele não era da mesma classe social que os estudantes. Ele virou-se para Sara que olhava pra ele, distraidamente. "Você é a nova estudante, certo? Bem vinda!"  
"Sim, eu sou. Obrigada." Sara acordou de seus devaneios.  
"Prazer em conhecê-la. Sou Daniel Graham, o professor de história. Na sala, você deve me chamar de Senhor Graham" ele disse sorrindo.  
"Prazer em conhecê-lo também, Senhor Graham. Meu nome é Sara White"  
"Eu sei. Eu li a sua ficha. Você conseguiu pontuação 100 nos exames de admissão. Você é nossa nova gênia."  
Sara corou "Acho que tive sorte. Afinal de contas, eu tenho certeza que a maioria dos estudantes aqui são gênios".

"Você logo vai mudar sua opinião" o professor disse a ela em voz baixa, frustrado.  
Ele foi até a porta para chamar os estudantes. "Muito bem, alunos. Vamos começar a lição." ele disse, não obviamente em voz alta o suficiente, já que ninguém parecia escutá-lo. Ele parecia se sentir deconcertado.  
Sara sorriu. O professor Garham era tímido. Mas então por que ele escolheu ser professor se ele tinha que falar na frente de uma audiência o tempo todo?

Uma limosine parou na frente da Faculdade da Cidade de Domino. Um jovem de cabelos castanhos saiu do veículo, com um cansado - mas penetrante - olhar.  
Seto Kaiba tinha acabado de baixar um programa enquanto editava seu ensaio quando tinha chegado. Ele foi em direção à classe onde ele iria assistir às aulas naquela manhã.  
Era como se ele não pudesse escapar das aulas e, conseqüentemente, do chato processo de aprendizado. Ele tinha certeza que a administração sabia quem ele era e o poder que ele tinha, simplesmente pelo fato de ele poder comprar a maldita escola e substituir todos os que trabalhavam lá.  
Não que ele gostasse de se socializar - especialmente com aqueles cretinos que estudavam lá, todos filhos dos rivais de sua empresa, excluindo as garotas. E, é claro, não havia muito para se ensinar a ele sobre negócios, computação, administração, etc, sendo o mais novo presidente de empresa e o gênio que ele era.  
Ele só queria se manter ocupado com alguma coisa. Ele não conseguia se lembrar quantos anos se haviam passado desde que ele tivera algum tempo livre, mas parecia que o trabalho não era suficiente para ele agora. Ele precisava fazer mais coisas para não pensar, aquilo poderia ser até mesmo perigoso. Para sua empresa, carreira e saúde mental.  
Ele fechou seus olhos por um momento para descansá-los da radiação que eles receberam... ele não conseguia se lembrar quantas horas haviam se passado desde que ele tinha se mantido acordado 'Acordado... aqueles que acordam, dormem também.' ele pensou com pesar.  
Era um dia nublado, mas mesmo esta nuvem fazia as coisas piores para ele. O sono, ou melhor, os sonhos estranhos que o estavam assombrando desde que ele chegara de sua viagem ao Egito a algumas semanas. Ele rapidamente apagou de sua memória este pensamento, quase irritado com as lembranças do que tinha acontecido lá.  
Nos primeiros dias depois que ele voltou do Egito, não havia sonhos estranhos e suas visões tinham desaparecido. Ele tinha se convencimento de que tudo aquilo era um truque mental, por mais estranho que fosse. E então, tudo voltou. O que mais o irritou era que dessa vez não eram simples visões. Era ele mesmo no lugar dele mesmo no passado, o cara egipcio que se parecia com ele. Eles eram mais como aquele que ele tinha visto quando ele duelou com Bakura, mais propriamente o que ele tinha experimentado no Egito.  
Ele não daria tanta atenção a sonhos estúpidos que eram provavelmente resultado de seu subconsciente que tinha sido influenciado por toda aquela bobagem que ele tinha enfrentado, se é que não havia alguma pressão emocional.  
Ele se achou em lágrimas de ódio e dor pela perda... dela. Ele não pronunciaria seu nome, nem mesmo em seus pensamentos. E ele ainda ouvia o nome dela escapar de seus lábios - dos lábios de sua antiga reencarnação - toda noite.  
Toda maldita noite.  
'Talvez eu esteja ficando louco depois de tudo. é o que acontece quando você passa muito tempo com a patrulha da bobeira.'  
Assim que ele entrou no prédio da faculdade, todos os olhos se fixaram nele. Ele recebeu várias saudações de pessoas que tentaram se aproximar dele. Ignorou todos e foi para sua sala. Estava atrasado.

Finalmente o professor Graham disse a todos que se sentassem.  
"Classe, quero que vocês conheçam sua nova colega, Senhorita Sara White." Sara virou-se um pouco para encarar a classe.  
Ninguém falou na sala.  
De repente, a porta abriu-se com um estouro e um homem alto com um olhar frio e cansado entrou. Ele fechou a porta com força e se dirigiu aos assentos do fundo.  
"Você está atrasado de novo, senhor Kaiba."  
"Eu estava atrasado." Seto disse, friamente.  
"Eu estava acabando de anunciar a chegada de um novo estudante."  
"Você não tem que esperar por mim, sabe disso." disse Kaiba num tom indiferente e sentou-se, o que provocou risadas de alguns estudantes.  
"Você deveria ter cuidado, senhor Kaiba. Sua nova colega é uma forte competidora sua. Você e a senhorita Sara White foram os únicos que conseguiram pontuação máxima nos exames."  
Seto levantou os olhos com apatia.  
O professor, vendo que não iria chegar a lugar nenhum com Kaiba, começou a lição. Ele fez várias perguntas, que ninguém se incomodou em responder. Sara tinha certeza que eles sabiam a resposta das perguntas, mas estavam ignorando o professor intencionalmente.  
"Vamos lá, classe. Esta é uma fácil." A voz de Graham acordou os estudantes. O professor procurava por alguém que pudesse responder. "Vamos, apenas respondam essa questão e estarão livres."  
Seto levantou a mão, cansado de tudo aquilo. O que aquele perdedor estava tentando provar, insistindo na última questão? Seto tinha que ir para a empresa.  
Ao mesmo tempo, Sara White também levantou a mão para responder.  
"Sim..." disse Graham olhando para Kaiba, que abaixou sua mão, cansado, e abriu a boca para responder.  
"... Senhorita White."  
E ele ficou de boca aberta.  
Ela deu uma boa resposta, até melhor do que aquela que o jovem presidente da KC teria dado. Seto observou a nova garota com o canto do olho. Ele não conseguia ver seu rosto, já que ele estava sentado vários assentos atrás dela, mas percebeu que ela estava vestida de forma diferente dos outros alunos da sala.

Ele viu Brian Hanniger - o filho de um de seus rivais mais ricos - e seus amigos olhando para a garota e sussurando algo em voz baixa e ameaçadora. Seto levantou uma sobrancelha e um sorriso desprezível e sardônico apareceu em sua face. Ela não ia durar muito naquela faculdade.  
Assim que a aula acabou, a classe esvasiou-se em segundos.  
"Por que você não respondeu todas as minhas questões? Eu sei que você sabia a resposta delas." O senhor Graham disse, antes de Sara sair.  
"Bem, senhor Graham, de acordo com minha experiência, os estudantes não parecem gostar daqueles que são... você sabe... CDF'S.''  
"Não se incomode com o que as pessoas vão dizer sobre você. Se as pessoas esperam que você não mostre suas abilidades, então elas não merecem ser suas amigas.''  
Sara ficou parada por um momento, surpresa.  
"Você foi bem. Eu vejo você depois." Ele sorriu e saiu.  
Sara deixou a sala depois dele. Enquanto ela andava pelos corredores, a maioria das pessoas olharam para ela e cochichavam com seus amigos, e com certeza, não falavam coisas boas.  
A porta da mansão Kaiba bateu com estrondo. Mokuba sabia que seu irmão mais velho não estava no seu melhor humor.  
"Ei, Seto! Como você está?"  
"Bem, Mokuba." ele mentiu. Ele jogou sua maleta no sofá e sentou pesadamente ao lado de seu irmão. "O que você está assistindo?"  
"As notícias. A tumba de um novo faraó foi descoberta. E advinhe qual é o nome dele. É Seto!" O garoto se rompeu em risadas. O irmão mais velho sentiu que tinha levado um chute no estômago. "Você parece com a múmia também."  
Seto jogou um travesseiro nele. "Eu sei que estou sem dormir e cansado, mas eu pareço tanto assim com uma múmia?" ele brincou, tentando ignorar a ansiedade crescendo nele.  
"Eu estava falando do sarcófago. Olha."  
"O sarcófago vazio do faraó Seto I foi descoberto por um mercador de relíquias ilegal. Arqueólogos estão fazendo uma pesquisa para saber quando a tumba foi arrombada e se há itens vendidos..." A jornalista disse.  
A reporter estava mostrando as figuras da tumba e os itens encontrados.

De repente, a câmera ampliou uma tábua de pedra com um dragão esculpida nela.  
Os olhos de Seto se dilataram. 'Droga'  
"Essa figura é parecida com o seu Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis, não é?" Disse Mokuba, mas Seto tinha parado de escutar. Era demais esperar por um sono decente naquela noite.

**Capítulo 3**

O presidente da Kaiba Corp estava trabalhando agitadamente em seu computador quando o telefone tocou.  
Ele sussurou uma maldição por ter perdido sua concentração e apertou o botão para atender.  
"Eu disse que eu não quero ser incomodado!" Ele gritou para sua secretária.  
"Eu sei, senhor Kaiba. Mas tem uma senhorita Ishtar aqui e ela disse que não vai sair até falar com o senhor." Seto apertou seus lábios um contra o outro ao ouvir o nome da visitante.  
"Então chame a segurança!" Ele desligou.  
A porta se abriu com um estrondo e Ishizu entrou calmamente. Atrás dela estava a secretária de Seto que estava protestando a entrada de Ishizu no escritório do chefe, mas a porta fechou-se na sua cara.  
"Bom dia, senhorita Ishtar. Por favor feche a porta quando você sair."  
"Bom dia, Kaiba." Ela disse com a sua calma e cativante voz. "Eu estou aqui pra falar com você e você vai me escutar, querendo ou não."  
"Pode me dizer o que você quer no meu escritório? Algumas pessoas trabalham, você sabe." ele disse, irritado.  
Ela olhou para ele sorrindo calmamente. "Desculpe pelo incomodo, mas eu temo que você nunca tem tempo livre para que eu possa falar com você. E você nunca respondeu às minhas ligações, então..."  
"Eu não recebi nenhuma ligação."  
"O que você quer dizer com não recebeu..."  
"Vá incomdar outra pessoa com seu hocus-pocus. Eu não estou interessado no comércio de truques de mágicas de qualquer maneira." Ele a interrompeu e voltou a seu trabalho.  
"Me escute. É importante. Você pode estar em perigo. Assim como a sua família e o Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis"  
Ele levantou os olhos pra olhar para ela. "O Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis."  
"Estou vendo que tenho sua atenção agora." Ela disse, sorrindo satisfeita.  
Kaiba revirou os olhos. "Não fique tão feliz. Mokuba e eu geralmente enfrentamos ameaças sendo da família Kaiba. Mas..." ele sorriu sarcasticamente. "Como pode ser possível ameaçar o dragão de um jogo?"  
Ishizu suspirou, desapontada.  
"Se é alguma loucura relacionada a você ou algo assim de novo, fale com a patrulha da bobeira. Agora, se você puder..." Ele mostrou a ela a saída.  
"O assunto não tem nada a ver com Atem ou Yugi dessa vez. é sobre você" Ishizu disse pacientemente.  
"Que seja. Eu tenho mais poder do que você pode imaginar. Diga pra seja lá quem for o maniaco que me desafie e ele vai se arrepender de ter nascido."  
"Impressionante, Kaiba. Mas eu temo que seu dinheiro e poder não vão ajudá-lo dessa vez. Você ouviu falar sobre a descoberta do faraó Seto I, sua antiga reencarnação?"  
"Aqui vamos nós de novo... Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer que..."  
"Se você não aceita seu passado, você não terá futuro!" ela exclamou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.  
"Eu tenho aceitado meu passado. Mas o passado dessas pessoas, se é que elas realmente existiram, não tem nada a ver comigo."  
"Eu sei que a sua mente está bombardeada com memórias da sua vida passada. Eu sei sobre os seus sonhos também."  
"Saia. Agora." Ele disse, com seus olhos fixos na tela do computador.  
"Não. Você vai me escutar com atenção dessa vez. Não é apenas sobre as suas ambições egoístas. Meu irmão Marik foi atacado. E an..."  
"Mesmo? E como você não previu isso?" Seto ironizou.  
"E antes dele," Ishizu continuou numa voz mais alta, ignorando o comentário sarcástico dele. "Ryou Bakura foi atacado. Todos os itens do Milênio deles foram roubados."  
"E?"  
"Eles não eram ladrões comuns."  
Seto olhou para ela, entediado. "Eu acho que deixei perfeitamente claro que não estou interessado nas suas teorias da conspiração."  
"Os itens foram selados quando Atem foi embora, mas recentemente eu descobri que havia uma energia fluindo neles."  
"Não diga...."  
"Isso foi quando seus sonhos e visões começaram novamente." Kaiba recuou, com desprezo.  
"Algumas pessoas do passado retornaram. E nem todas estão aqui com bons propósitos."  
"Eu disse a você que eu não estou interessado. Se você não sair, vou chamar a segurança." Ele disse, monotonamente. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas pareceu se arrepender.  
Ele lançou um olhar frio para ela.

Ishizu se levantou e deu alguns passos para sair.  
"Logo você vai recuperar sua memória. E se isso não acontecer da maneira certa você vai perder tudo como que você se importa." A porta se fechou atrás dela.

**Capítulo 4**

Sara White entrou na Faculdade Domino, tentando ignorar os olhares que ela recebia das pessoas ao seu redor. Após todos esses canos sendo uma pária onde quer que estivesse e ela ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquilo.  
Um anúncio do quadro de avisos chamou sua atenção. Uma exibição sobre a cultura do Antigo Egito. Aquilo seria interessante.  
"Bom dia, Sara." o professor Graham passou por ela sorrindo.  
"Bom dia, professor."  
Ela percebeu que os olhares irônicos e desdenhos sobre ela se multiplicaram instanteneamente.  
Ela sabia que não tinha começado bem na nova escola. Primeiro, porque ela tinha quebrado seus votos e falado voluntariamente na classe; e depois, porque o senhor Graram não parou de mencionar suas realizações e de elogiá-la, o que só aumentava seu status de infâmia.  
Ela suspirou e entrou na classe.  
Seto Kaiba não conseguia se concentrar na lição, não importava como. Além de não dormir direito por dias, algo o estava incomodando naquele dia. Apesar de não admitir, a conversa com Ishizu no dia anterior o tinha incomodado um pouco. Ele tentou esquecer o assunto e ouviu o professor de história perguntar algo.  
Antes que o jovem presidente pudesse reagir, a pergunta foi respondida pela nova garota, White. Droga. Ele odiava quando não colocava 100% do seu esforço em tudo o que fazia.  
Seto se virou para olhar para White cautelosamente. Ele não podia ver seu rosto, já que ela estava vários assentos na frente dele, mas ele percebeu que ela vestia jeans e um casaco azul claro. Ninguém mais estava vestindo jeans na classe. Ela certamente se destacava na multidão.  
Além disso, quase todo professor a elogiava, especialmente aquele perdedor, Graham. Mas o que... ele estava tendo um caso com ela? Todos pareciam pensar que sim.  
Além disso, ela não tinha reagido de um jeito que a fazia parecer arrogante. Desde seu jeito de vestir até sua postura. Tudo parecia apontar que ela não queria ser notada. "Ou isso, ou ela está tentando parcer uma boa garota. Idiota patética." ele xingou e voltou sua atenção ao livro.

Sara permaneceu em sua cadeira enquanto o professor Graham estava guardando suas coisas após o término das aulas. O último a sair foi Seto Kaiba, que passou sem olhar para nenhum deles.  
O professor Graham viu ele sair e suspirou. "Uma mente brilhante a desse rapaz, mas ele não se importa nem um pouco com as lições."  
"Ou com nada relacionado a isso." Sara disse, quieta, desaprovando.  
"Você está certa. Todos os alunos da minha classe são assim. Exceto você, é claro."  
"Bem, acho que se eu tivesse nascido com tanto dinheiro como eles, também seria daquele jeito."  
"Você está justificando o comportamento deles? Muito bonito. Só tenha certeza de que isso não vai se virar contra você."  
Sara ia perguntar "o que?", mas ele já tinha alcançado a porta. Ele parou por um momento e se virou.  
"Lembre-se: todos são responsáveis por suas ações."  
Depois da aula, o presidente da Kaiba Corp saiu da faculdade e desceu as escadas que levavam ao pátio da escola, grato por não haver nenhum daqueles idiotas por perto para tentar puxar conversa. Onde eles estavam, de qualquer maneira? A escola parecia vazia. Como se ele se importasse. Ele tinha pelo menos um mililhão de coisas na sua cabeça. Vozes altas misturadas com risadas interromperam seus pensamentos.  
Seto se virou, escutando insultos que ele pensou que fossem para ele. Mas ele escutou uns xingamentos para mulheres (censurado, já estou colocando muito palavrão{da tradutora}. Ele podia ser chamado de muitas coias, mas não daquilo. Ele logo percebeu para quem os insultos eram dirigidos.  
Seus olhos se estreitaram ao ver a cena. O grupo de idiotas arrogantes que se sentavam perto dele na classe, com Brian Hanningan os liderando, com várias pessoas ao redor do mesmo ano estavam incomodando White, a nova competidora na classe. Ele não pode ver seu rosto, já que todas aquelas pessoas estavam bloqueando sua vista - e o caminho dela - mas ele a reconheceu pelas cores das ropuas que ela usava.  
Ele se virou para sair. Não se importava com aquilo.  
Sara tentou empurrar as pessoas na sua frente para sair, mas antes que ela pudesse alcaçar as escadas, alguém fez ela tropeçar.  
"Ah!" Ela chorou assim que caiu. Bateu em todos os degraus com grande barulho e aterrissou atrás de Seto Kaiba. Todos ao redor riram. Seto não. Ele apenas ficou parado. As coisas dela estavam espalhadas por todo o lugar, seus cabelos longos e brancos caíram por seus ombros e rosto.  
Sara levantou a cabeça e encarou Seto. Ele não pareceu se importar.  
Ele TINHA que sair.  
Ele se virou para ir e andou alguns passos.  
Hannigan desceu e aproximou seu rosto ao de Sara. "Não se meta com a gente, garota." Ele sussurou para ela.  
Enquanto isso, os outros zombadores também desceram e deram chutes nos joelhos e pernas da pobre garota. Mesmo assim, ela não fez um único protesto.  
Seto escutou outra voz zombadora e o choro de White. Ele parou. Imagens de uma garota de cabelos brancos sendo atacada por uma multidão furiosa passou por seus olhos.  
Foi então que ele parou.  
"Pare com isso, Hannigan" ele disse em uma voz fria e autoritária.  
Hannigan olhou para Seto. "O que você disse, amigo?"  
"Eu não sou seu amigo." Ele disse asperamente, então se virou para encarar Hannigan. "Tenho certeza que esse incidente não se repetirá. A companhia do seu pai pode não ter nenhuma credibilidade, mas eu tenho uma reputação a manter. E eu não quero nenhuma má reputação envolvendo meu colégio ou o meu nome." Ele pausou quando as zoações se voltaram para Hannigan. Um sorriso de desdém se formou nos lábios de Seto. Ele lançou um sorriso vil às pessoas ao redor e saiu.  
Sara olhou Seto partindo.  
Os abutres saíram de perto de Sara. Ela se levantou lentamente, o corpo todo doendo.

**Capitulo 5**

Era fim de tarde. No museu da cidade de Domino só haviam 2 ou 3 pessoas que estvam quase saindo.  
Exceto por uma garota de cabelos brancos que tinha acabado de chegar. Sara perambulava pelos grandes corredores da seção de cultura egípcia, tentando esquecer o que tinha acontecido algumas horas atrás. Suas costelas ainda estavam machucadas.  
Ela percebeu uma exibição particular. Era um sarcófago e, pelo o que ela pode ler no livro de informações, era um novo que tinha acabado de chegar no museu de Domino. Ela olhou para o rosto do homem pintado no sarcófago.  
Ela chegou mais perto para dar uma olhada melhor em suas características. Aquele faraó tinha um olhar frio e severo. Ele não devia ter sorrido muito durante sua vida. Talvez fosse um tirano.  
Entretanto, havia algo no rosto do homem que lhe parecia estranhamente... familiar?  
"Sara?" ela se virou rapidamente e viu o senhor Graham olhando para ela com uma expressão agradável em seu rosto. "Eu sabia que você viria para cá.  
Ele percebeu que apesar de seu sorriso, ela franzia as sobrancelhas. "Há alguma coisa errada?"  
"Não, não há nada de errado. Veio ver a exibição também, senhor Graham?"  
"Na verdade, eu trabalho aqui."  
"Mesmo?"  
"Eu sou um historiador, Sara."  
"Ah, certo."  
"Estava admirando as técnicas dos artistas do Antigo Egito?" ele perguntou sorrindo.  
Ela acenou com a cabeça.  
"AS artes no tempo deste faraó estavam realmente num alto nível. Esta é uma nova descoberta. Já ouviu falar sobre isso? é o sarcófago vazio de Seto, o primeiro."  
"Onde está a múmia?"  
"Eu não sei. Arqueólogos estão vasculhando a área ao redor da cripta onde o sarcófago foi encontrado por meses, mas nada foi encontrado."  
"O local de descanso do faraó foi arrombado. O corpo foi roubado" uma voz feminina disse atrás de Graham e Sara.  
Eles se viraram para ver a pessoa que tinha falado.  
"Nós não sabemos se foi isso, Ichizu." disse o professor.  
"Acredite em mim, eu sei. Aquele idoso que encontrou a tumba vendeu muitos itens para colecionadores."

Daniel Graham sorriu, consentindo. "Deixe-me apresentar você. Esta é uma das minha mais brilhantes estudantes: Sara White. Sara, esta é Ishizu Ishtar, a dona e supervisora da exibição egípcia."  
"Prazer em conhcer você, senhorita Ishtar"  
Ishizu olhou nos olhos de Sara intensamente, enquanto elas apertavam as mãos. "O prazer é meu, minha querida. Me chame de Ishizu."  
Sara se sentiu desajeitada com o olhar de Ishizu. Por que ela olhava daquela maneira?  
"Sara, eu acho que você deve ir. O museu está fechando. Quer que eu a leve até sua casa?"  
"Sim, é claro. Obrigada." Sara sorriu e deu um passo para sair.  
"Você não tem que sair. Pode ficar e dar uma olhada."  
Ishizu já tinha ido para outro corredor. "Venha ver uma coisa, Sara." Ela os levou na frente de uma grande tábua de pedra com um dragão esculpido.  
Sara olhou para a placa. Havia admiração em seu olhar. "O que isso mostra? Um dragão?" Ishizu concordou com a cabeça. "É uma nova exibição. Foi encontrada na tumba do faraó Seto. Você gosta?"  
"É legal... eu acho... eu não sabia que os egípcios antigos adoravam dragões."  
"Esse rei egípcio adorava este dragão em particular." Ishizu disse com um sorriso.  
"Eu tinha ouvido sobre crocodilos, mas..."  
"Bem, os crocodilos se originaram dos grandes répteis." o professor Graham a interrompeu.  
"Felizmente, contrabandistas não venderam este item também." Ishizu disse, sua face subitamente ficou séria.  
"Sim, é um excelente trabalho. Representa a arte dessa era." Começou Graham.  
"Você gostaria de ver mais alguma coisa, Sara?" Perguntou a mulher egípcia. "Venha. Me siga."  
Ichizu andou ao longo de vários corredores, levando Sara e o professor Graham para um saguão vazio. Ishizu se virou e olhou para seu parceiro com um olhar maravilhado em seu rosto.  
"Eu não sabia que você queria mostrar isso a ela. Eu levei isso ao laboratória para estudá-lo." Disse Graham.  
"Então, vamos ao laboratório"  
"Você tem certeza?" perguntou o professor de Sara, com cautela. Ele não recebeu resposta.

Uma vez que estvam no laboratório, Ishizu acendeu as luzes e levou Sara até o local onde outra tabua de pedra estava. Então, se virou para ela com uma expressão questionadora.  
"É interessante." Sara acenou com a cabeça. "Quem são estas pessoas?"  
"São um faraó e um feiticeiro, ou melhor, um sacerdote, duelando."  
"Duelando?"  
"Sim, é uma longa história. Este sacerdote é Seto I antes de se tornar faraó. Ele está lutando com o dragão que vimos antes."  
"Eles acreditavam que os deuses deles ajudavam na batalha?"  
"É um pouco mais complicado que isso." Ishizu sorriu. "O niome dessa deusa - sim, o dragão representa uma divindade feminina-" Ishizu disse para o olhar questionador de Sara "é Kisara."  
Sara recuou quando ouviu aquilo. "Kisara?" ela olhou para a escultura de perda novemente. "Engraçado. é o meu nome de nascença."  
Ishizu sooriu enigmaticamente. Sara voltou sua atenção à escultura novamente. Ela olhou para o feiticeiro. Havia algo familiar nele.  
Ela se virou e viu seu professor olhando para ela com uma expressão legível em sua face.

**Capítulo 6**

Já estava escuro quando Seto deixou a faculdade. Ele teve uma entrevista com a administração e alguns professores deram recomendações, preocupados com o progresso dele e com suas notas na escola. E é claro que ele terminou a reunião descontando seu ódio neles, com ameaças que provavelmente logo iria cumprir. 'Por que estou perdendo meu tempo com esses perdedores?' ele se ofendeu.  
Basicamente, ele estava bêbado. Seu ego estava muito ferido. Nunca teve nenhum professor ou outra pessoa que reclamasse de sua performance ou progresso. Ele sempre quis ser o melhor em todos as áreas de seu interesse. E tudo isso graças às exigências de seu padrasto, que Seto nunca conseguiu cumprir. Para Gozaburo, Seto sempre tinha que trabalhar mais e mais árduamente, já que ele não era bom o suficiente. Ele rangeu os dentes ao se lembrar disso. Apesar de ser o melhor. Ele era.  
Seto sabia que todas as coisas ruins de seu cárater - se é que havia alguma coisa boa, ele riu - eram, em sua maioria, formadas por ou por causa de Gozaburo.  
Maldito! Mesmo da sepultura, ele ainda fazia sua vida miserável. Por que, de todas as pessoas do mundo, Gozaburo tinha que adotá-lo e ao seu irmão?  
Após ter esse pensamento, tudo desapareceu na escuridão.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Seto acordou com um frio que se espalhava pelo seu corpo. Sua face estava tocando uma superfície áspera e úmida. Sua corpo não conseguia se mexer e sua cabeça doía como nunca.  
Ele abriu seus olhos lentamente e viu dois homens fortes em roupas pretas e mantos pretos de pé na frente dele, a mesma expressão inflexível e sem emoção em seus rostos. Um deles estava segurando um balde e tinha, obviamente, acabado de jogar água em Seto.  
"Ele está acordado, mestre" disse um dos homens, sua voz combinando com sua expressão.  
"Eu posso ver isso" uma voz rouca e desconhecida disse.  
Seto levantou seus olhos, cansado, para ver quem era o "mestre". Ele não podia ver muito, já que os homens estavam cobertos pelas sombras.

" Seto, meu filho..." o homem misterioso falou novamente.  
'Isso não pode estar acontecenndo.'"Quem é você? O que você quer?" Seto gritou, sua voz não soou tão ameaçadora quanto ele queria. Ele tentou se levantar, mas percebeu que suas mãos estavam amarradas atrás de suas costas. Com um grande esforço, ele se moveu até ficar de joelhos, apenas para recber um chute no estômago de um dos homens. Ele sentiu muita dor.  
"Não toque no meu filho!!!" o "mestre" gritou com raiva e bateu no homem que tinha machucado Seto com algo que parecia ser um bastão metálico.  
Seto olhou para o homem furioso com desgosto. "Você não é o meu pai!" ele esbrabejou "Os únicos que pude chamar assim já estão mortos!"  
O homem misterioso riu com um riso frio e rastejante "Está certo disso?"  
"Eu não acredito em fantasmas" Seto disse com desdém.  
"Tavez seja hora de você mudar sua mentalidade" o homem afirmou ameaçadoramente.  
Ele brandiu um grande punhal na frente do rosto de Seto. Ele sentiu a lâmina afiada acariciar sua face esquerda até chegar abaixo de seu olhos.  
O que aquele maluco estava tentando fazer? Arrancar seu cérebro fora? Ele poderia trabalhar para um de seus inimigos?  
O fio da faca cortou um pouco sua pele. Seto sentiu algumas gotas de sangue rolarem por sua face.  
Ele tentou ignorar a dor e controlar sua forte respiração. Ele não queria dar àquele lunático o prazer de saber que ele estava assustado. Ele se concucentrou na lâmina.  
De repente, uma forte luz refletida na lâmina o cegou. ele fechou os olhos e ouviu os homens ao seu redor gritando. A faca se afastou de sua face.  
Seto abriu seus olhos com dificuldade e viu os homens fugindo e tentando se proteger da luz com seus mantos.  
Ao mesmo tempo, um rugido familiar ecoou. Não poderia ser... ele ficou de joelhos e virou. Semi-cerrou os olhos por causa da luz que cegava.  
Era o Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis!  
"Isso ainda não acabou, filho. NMós ainda vamos nos encontrar e então seu - Argh!"  
O dragão rugiu e lançou seu ataque em direção ao homem misterioso.

Todos eles desapareceram antes que Seto pudesse ver para onde eles tinham ido.  
Ele voltou sua atenção ao Olhos Azuis de novo. Ele olhou para o dragão com a boca aberta. Estava maravilhado com sua beleza e poder? Esteria sonhando de novo?  
Lentamente a luz sumiu, permanecendo apenas um brilho luminoso ao redor da criatura.  
Então Seto percebeu uma figura em cima do monstro. Era uma mulher com cabelos longos e brancos que vislumbrava em adoráveis tons de azul em cima da besta magnífica. Seus olhos eram azuis.  
Eles ficaram parados olhando um para o outro até o dragão desaparecer deixando brilhos azuis caírem sobre a garota. Ela frquejou por um momentop e depois caiu. Seto se levantou e correu até ela.  
Era ela, White, Kisara, seja lá qual for o seu nome. Ela tinha desmaiado.  
Ele precisava cortar as cordas que o amarravam. Ele percebeu que havia lâmina metálicas lá. Rapidamente cortou as cordas - além de um pedaço de sua carne - e foi até a garota de novo. sacudiu-a, tentando acordá-la. Apesar disso, ela não iria.  
O que ele deveria fazer? Deixá-la assim?  
Foi então que percebeu que o lugar em que os homens o tinham trazido era uma área deserta, entre duas grandes construções desabitadas, que já foram fábricas, há muitos quilômetros da cidade de Domino. Como os homens o tinham trazido até ali? E o que ela estava fazendo ali?  
Ele não deveria perder tempo. Aqueles maniacos poderiam voltar a qualquer minuto. Felizmente, ele ainda tinha seu celular. Chamou por sua limosine, tomou a garota em seu braços e deixou o lugar rapidamente.

**Capítulo 7**

Em um dos vários quartos de visita da mansão Kaiba, o dono estava em pé, observando sua visita adormecida.  
Já era 3 da tarde e ele ainda nem tinha ido à companhia. Ele tinha voltado para casa com os primeiros raios de sol, felizmente após Mokuba ter saído para a escola.  
Os testes que os médicos fizeram na garota demoraram mais que ele esperava. Mas eles disseram que não havia nada de errado com a saúde dela. Ela só precisava descansar.  
Mas, de qualquer maneira, depois de um longo tempo, ele dormiu direito. E assim que acordou, ele foi vê-la.  
Ele pensou nos eventos da noite passada várias vezes e nada fazia sentido. Exceto pelo corte abaixo de seu olho - e da garota dormindo na frente dele - ele poderia jurar que tinha alucinado.  
Ele olhou para ela novamente. Um olhar tranqüilo em seu rosto, seu tórax subindo e descendo ritmicamente. Alguém que ele já vira antes 'Ela se parece exatamente com aquela garota...'  
Uma parte dele quase acreditava naquilo. Chacoalhou a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos.  
Poderia ser um dos truques baratos de Ishizu? Mas o que ela ganharia com aquilo. Há muito tempo, ele tinha chegado à conclusão de que as pessoas que acreditavam nesse tipo de coisa eram estúpidas, pra dizer o mínimo.  
Entretanto, ele a fitou e percebeu que ela estava acordando. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente. Demorou um pouco para lembrar quem era o homem alto de pé na frente dela. Ela sussurou algo.  
"O que?" Seto perguntou numa voz baixa.  
"Água..."  
Ele encheu um copo da mesa pequena próxima a ela. "Aqui está". Ele estendeu o copo. Ela não se mexeu.  
'Que ótimo...' ele pensou inquieto "Pode se levantar?"  
Ela gemeu não se importando e tentou se levantar da cama. Seto viu que ela estava se movendo com grande dificuldade, mas não sabia como reagir.  
Trouxe o copo para ela, ajudando-a a segurar pois suas mãos tremiam. Ele se ajoelhou enquanto ela bebia. Ela pos sua mão sobre a dele, o que fez ele ficar sem jeito. u.u  
Algumas ações que para a maioria das pessoas era natural, para ele eram estranhas.

Ele nunca tinha cuidado da saúde de ninguém antes, exceto por talvez seu irmãozinho Mokuba, quando eles eram bem pequenos.  
"Está melhor?" ele perguntou em seu tom usual depois que ela bebeu.  
Sara acenou com a cabeça e deitou sobre o travesseiro. "Onde eu estou?" ela sussurou novamente.  
"Na minha casa."  
"Por que?"  
"Bem, os médicos disseram que não encontraram nada de grave para que você tivesse que ficar no hospital, e eu não sabia onde você morava, então..."  
Sara se lembrou de estar no hospital. Ela ficou surpresa de ver Kaiba lá com ela. "O que aconteceu comigo?"  
"Você..." Ele não sabia o que dizer. "Eu fui atacado. Encontrei você no local, inconsciente. E eu te levei ao hospital. Você sabe o resto."  
As palpebras de Sara se abriram trêmulas. Um sentimento de angustia se estendeu da sua cabeça aos pés. Esperou as batidas de seu coração voltarem ao normal, respirando profundamente em seu quarto escuro. então ela se lembrou.  
*Flashback*  
Ela estava correndo no deserto. O sol estava queimando sua pele, o chão machucava seus pés. Mas ela não parou. Tinha que impedir... alguma coisa.  
Ela chegou a uma contrução que parecia um templo. Parou para recuperar o folego.  
"Kisara!" escutou alguém chamá-la. Seu coração se encheu de felicidade. Ela chegou a tempo. Viu um homem vestido em trajes nobres correndo para ela.  
"Seto!" ela exclamou. Apesar de sua preocupação ela correu até ele. "Sabia que iria te encontrar."  
"Não é seguro para você ficar aqui, Kisara."  
"Você salvou minha vida na noite que seu vilarejo foi destruído. Agora é minha vez de te salvar, Seto." Ela disse sorrindo.  
"Seto, não seja enganado pela inocência dela. Ela abriga uma criatura lendária! Você deve tirar dela para se tornar o faraó!" gritou um homem do telhado do templo.  
Ela se sentiu assustada. "Seto, por favor, não escute uma palavra do que ele diz."  
O chão sob os dois começou a tremer. "A ressureição de Zorc começou" o homem riu. "Meu filho, você deve agir rápido e usar seu item do milênio para capturar a alma dela."  
"Eu não sou seu filho. Meu pai morreu quando ele jurou lealdade às sombras. Vamos embora, Kisara.''  
Eles começaram a ir, mas pedras se levantaram do chão e bloquearam seu caminho. Seto invocou um monstro que quebrou as pedras. Eles começaram a correr de novo, mas um homem usando mascára apareceu na frente deles. "Você não é páreo para mim, Seto."  
"Isso é o que vamos ver" ele disse decididamente e ordenou a seu monstro que atacasse.  
"Você não me deixa escolha" o homem gritou novamente e invocou um monstro enorme que destruiu o de Seto.  
Seto caiu pra trás. "Seto!" Kisara gritou.  
"Seto, se você não tirar o poder dela, eu vou."  
Ela tinha que fazer alguma coisa. sentiu uma grande energia fluindo pelo seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e se concentrou em aumentar seu poder. Quando abriu os olhos, viu um dragão branco voando sobre sua cabeça. Sabia que aquele era o espírito dela. Ela mandou ele atacar, mas o monstro das sombras evitou o ataque e a atacou.  
Ela caiu nos pés de Seto. Um círculo foi criado ao redor do pescoço do dragão. Uma tábua de pedra surgiu e a criatura dela começou a entrar na pedra.  
Ela se levantou novamente.  
"Kisara, você não deve fazer isso. Você não tem forças pra lutar." Seto disse preocupado.  
"Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Não importa o que aconteça não vou deixar ele te machucar."  
*Fim do flashback*  
Que sonho real. Mas não era muito assustador. Por que ela tinha reagido assim?  
ela se levantou, incapaz de dormir de novo. Ela verificou o relógio. Eram duas da manhã.  
Por uma estranha razão, ela queria ir à cidade.  
"Eu fui atacada?"  
"Não se lembra do que aconteceu a você?"  
"Na verdade não" ela tentou se lembrar do que aconteceu na noite passada. "Isso nunca aconteceu comigo antes" ela murmurou pensativa.  
Seto se perguntou se ela não estaria fingindo tudo aquilo.  
"Sinto muito se fui um peso. Vou embora." Ela tentou se levantar.  
OK, talvez não. "E como você pretende fazer isso?" ele disse a ela com um pouco de ironia.  
Ele estava certo. Ela realmente não se sentia bem. "Você mora com seus pais ou com outra pessoa?"

Ele perguntou. Ela chacoalhou sua cabeça.  
"Então fique aqui. Vai dar mais problemas levar você pra casa. O médico disse que você podia tomar alguma coisa para melhorar. Além disso," ele continuou "Eu gostaria de perguntar algumas coisas a você sobre ontem quando você se lembrar."

**Continuação do capítulo 7**

"O meu irmão está em casa e ele não vai comer comigo?" perguntou Mokuba Kaiba à cozinheira, vendo que ela estava preparando um prato com comida.  
"Seu irmão vai estar aqui logo. Esta comida é para a visita dele."  
O garoto de cabelos escuros franziu as sobrancelhas alegremente e saiu atrás da cozinheira. "Uma visita? Nós nunca temos visitas. Quem é?"  
"Uma garota, não sei quem ela é. Você não esperava que seu irmão me dissesse, não é?" a cozinheira disse.  
Mokuba levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu maldosamente. (vcs não acham que ele já imaginou coisa, né?) "E por que ela não vai comer com a gente também?"  
"Eu acho que ela está um pouco doente." Ela disse subindo as escadas. Mokuba a seguiu.  
O garoto bateu na porta de Sara. "Entre" uma voz fraca foi ouvida.  
Mokuba entrou no quarto timidamente.  
Sara olhou para o garoto de cabelos compridos, curiosa. "Oi" ele disse alegremente.  
"Oi" disse Sara.  
"Eu sou Mokuba, irmão do Seto"  
"Sara" ela disse, cansada.  
"Mokuba, você não deveria incomodar nossa convidada, ela não está se sentindo muito bem." disse a cozinheira enquanto colocava a comida na mesinha e saia.  
"Eu vou descer em um minuto." Assim que a porta fechou, o garoto perguntou. "Você é namorada do Seto?"  
"Não." ela chacoalhou sua cabeça (boba, não? devia ter dito que sim. *comentário da Carina*) "Eu sou colega de classe dele. Só estou ficando aqui por um tempo."  
"Ah..." disse Mokuba um pouco desapontado. "Você não fica entediada aqui?"  
Sara deu de ombros.  
"Quer jogar?"  
Seto Kaiba estava atrasado para o jantar, como geralmente acontecia, mas ele esperava que Mokuba não estivesse bravo. Assim que ele se aproximou das escadas, ele escutou risos do quarto de White. Foi até lá e abriu a porta devagar.  
Ele viu seu irmãozinho sentado perto da garota, jogando mostros de duelo na cama. O garoto estava rindo e ela estava sorrindo fracamente para ele.  
"O que vocês estão fazendo?" perguntou Seto, estreitando seus olhos.  
"Oi, Seto. Nós estamos jogando. Podemos usar seu deck também?"

Seto fechou um pouco seus olhos, pensativo. Talvez dessa maneira ele poderia checar se ela... "Não." e saiu.  
"Não o leve a mal." Disse Mokuba sorrindo. "Ele pode ser muito possessivo com seu deck. Ele tem todos os três cards de seu mostro favorito. Ele é meio que obcecado com essa criatura: o dragão branco de olhos azuis."  
A garota se sobressaltou ao escutar o nome.  
"Você deveria ver o nosso jatinho. Tem o formato do dragão. E tem uma estátua dele na frente da Kaibalândia e..."  
O garoto continuou falando. Sara estava confusa. Em seu sonho, havia um dragão branco. Ela não acreditava em sonhos, mas este era muito estranho. Então se lembrou da sua visita ao museu e decidiu que ele foi influenciada por aquilo. Era apenas uma coincidência. (fala sério, ela é o par perfeito pro Kaiba, pensa igualzinho...)  
"Havia outro card também, mas como o dono não iria dar o card pra ele, o meu irmão o rasgou. Ele não queria que o card fosse usado contra ele." Mokuba viu que ela estava pensativa. "Ele não é má pessoa, sabe?"  
Sara sorriu. "Tenho certeza disso." (u.u)  
"Não, é verdade. Ele te tratou de forma ruim? é só o seu jeito de tratar as pessoas. Ele tem sido assim desde que nós fomos adotados."  
"Vocês foram adotados?"  
"Sim, por Gozaburo Kaiba, nosso padrasto. Foi dele que Seto herdou a companhia. Mas ele não nos tratava bem. Especialmnte o meu irmão. Ele costumava sorrir antes de virmos para cá." O garoto disse melancolicamente, abriu sua gaveta e mostrou a foto de seu irmão mais velho para Sara.  
Ela sorriu, simpaticamente. "Eu sei. Quero dizer, se você gosta tanto dele, deve haver muitas coisas boas sobre ele."  
"Tem sim. Ele é meu melhor amigo no mundo inteiro."  
"E depois de tudo, ele salvou minha vida ontem. E meu ajudou na escola também.''  
Ela explicou ao garoto o que tinha acontecido na escola dos dois.  
O garoto de cabelos longos entrou na sala de jantar, onde seu irmão estava esperando por ele à mesa.  
"Então, como foi o seu dia?" Seto Kaiba perguntou quando eles começaram a comer.  
"Foi bem. E o seu, como foi?"

"Foi bom também."  
"O que a Sara tem de errado?"  
"Ela sofreu um acidente."  
"Ela é sua namorada?" (opa. tá ficando interessante...)  
"Não!"  
"De primeira, eu pensei que ela estava grávida ou algo assim." Riu o garoto. (comentário meu: ele nem deve ter pensado besteira.../ comentário da Carina: deve ter pensado "caramba, como meu irmão é rápido...")  
Seto engasgou. "Não seja ridículo, Mokuba."  
"Por que você trouxe ela pra casa?"  
"Eu não sabia onde ela morava e ela não precisava ficar no hospital." Disse Seto com indiferença. "Eu deveria deixá-la nas ruas?" Ele perguntou, sério.  
"Não, eu não disse isso." Eles comeram em silêcio. "Você gosta dela, não é?" (é isso aí, garoto!)  
"Por que você está pensando isso?"  
"Ela me contou que você a ajudou com aqueles valentões."  
O irmão mais velho ficou de mau humor. " Não leve isso para o lado errado. Eu sempre quis ferrar aqueles idiotas que sempre me incomodaram desde que eu comecei a estudar lá. Além disso, eles foram longe demais. Você não sabe como esse tipo de coisa pode acabar. Eu apenas não queria nenhuma má publicidade envolvendo nosso nome." (alguém aí acreditou nisso? eu não.)  
Mokuba acenou com a cabeça e sorriu, olhando para seu irmão. Ele sabia que Seto não era tão mau quanto ele queria aparentar.

**Capítulo 8**

Seto Kaiba se dirigiu até a sala de estar da escura mansão Kaiba, segurando seu laptop em umas das mãos. Era tarde da noite, mas ele queria terminar seu novo projeto, já que ele tinha perdido seu tempo no dia anterior.  
Ele sentou-se no sofá abrindo o computador. Estava com muito sono, mas sabia que iria superar isso como sempre.  
Sara acordou, sentindo sede. Não tinha água na mesa perto dela. Ela viu que eram 4 horas da manhã. Decidir ir até a cozinha sozinha para não acordar ninguém. Se levantou com dificuldade e saiu do quarto. Ela estava melhor que na tarde do dia anterior, mas ainda tinha que se apoiar nas paredes às vezes.  
Se perguntou onde era a cozinha. A casa era enorme e escura e ela não conseguia encontrar os interruptores.  
Entrou num grande quarto de onde vinha uma luz fraca. Ela andou até o lugar de a luz vinha e viu Seto Kaiba deitado com sua cabeça sobre o seu braço e com a boca um pouco aberta. Tinha caído no sono na frente do seu laptop. Ela olhou na tela do computador. Ele tinha baixado uma figura com um dragão branco.  
*Flashback*  
Ela estava se segurando em uma tábua para não cair, o reino das sombras abaixo dela. Uma mão a segurou. Sentiu o perigo se aproximando. Ela olhou para cima para ver quem era o pessoa que estava segurando-a.  
"Kisara..."  
Eles fecharam os olhos. O rosto dele era reconhecível agora. Viu as feições dele assumirem uma expressão de surpresa.  
Um enorme poder a engolfou. Um dragão branco apareceu ao redor deles.  
*Fim do flashback*  
Sara chorou um pouquinho quando voltou a realidade. Ela estava se sentindo tonta. Tentou segurar-se no sofá, mas jeus joelhos desabaram. Ouviu um barulho alto quando tocou o chão.  
Seto acordou bruscamente quando ouviu o barulho. Olhou apressadamente ao seu redor. Seus olhos estavam meio fechados para se acostumar com a luz. O abajur próximo ao sofá tinha caído e se quebrado.  
Escutou um fraco murmúrio. Ele se levantou e viu White caída no chão.  
Foi até ela rapidamente e tentou acordá-la. Levou sua mão até a face dela e a sacudiu devagar.

"Kisara?" ele sussurou, ainda se sentindo tonto de sono. Ele a tomou em seus braços e a carregou até o sofá. Ela tinha se recuperado, mas ainda estava desmaiada.  
Seto olhou para a tela do computador. Permaneceu assim por um momento, então fechou o laptop e o colocou sobre a mesa.  
Ele olhou para Sara, que o estava observando. "O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou numa voz fria.  
Ela fechou seus olhos por alguns segundos e murmurou "Eu estava com sede."  
"É pra isso que tem os empregados."  
"São quatro horas da manhã."  
"Isso não impediu você de vir até aqui, no seu estado."  
"Eu não queria acordar ninguém." Ela disse, não olhando para ele em momento algum.  
"Eu estou acordado, não estou?"  
"Bem, não acorde os outros também" ela pediu.  
Ele a fitou e se levantou com um sarrilho. Então saiu. Ela o olhou saindo e se perguntou aonde ele ia. Logo ele voltou com água.  
"Você pode andar?" ele perguntou rudemente a ela depois que ela terminou de beber.  
"Eu não estou paralisada." Ela se levantou lentamente e se dirigiu às escadas pra ir ao seu quarto.  
Ele ficou parado e a observou, para o caso de ele cair novamente. Ela tremeu um poquinho por um momento. Ele pensou que ela iria cair e fez menção de ir até ela, mas ela permanceu em pé e continuou andando.  
Na manhã seguinte, na Kaiba Corp, o jovem presidente estava digitando tão forte, que sua secretária na sala ao lado conseguia ouvi-lo.  
Um grande sentimento de inquietação misturado com raiva se apossou dele.  
Como ela tinha falado com ele daquela maneira? E mais importante: como ele tinha deixado aquilo desse jeito?  
Tirando o fato que a chamou de... daquilo. Droga. Esperançosamente, ela não o tinha escutado. Um dia desses, ele ainda iria matar a patrulha da bobeira por todas aquelas besteiras.  
Seus pensamentos assassinos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta.  
"Entre." Ele disse, irritado.  
A porta se abriu e ela entrou. Ele ficou sem palavras por um momento, mas se recobrou rapidamente.  
"Bom dia." Disse Sara.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou numa voz surpresa, mas ainda sim, fria.  
"Eu estou me sentindo bem esta manhã, então pensei em deixá-lo em paz. Vim até aqui apenas para agradecer sua hospitalidade. Vou te retribuir algum dia."  
"Você não tem que fazer isso." Ele disse a ela arrogatemente.  
"Eu vou. Não é todo mundo que faria o que você fez."  
Ele olhou para ela. Sabia o que ela queria dizer. "Ah, e eu acho que nós não fomos apresentados formalmente. Eu sou Sara White." ela ofereceu sua mão a ele.  
Ele retribuiu o gesto, mas estava incerto. O que ela pretendia com aquilo?  
"Seto Kaiba."  
"Obrigada de novo, Seto." Eles fecharam seus olhos por um segundo. "Então, eu preciso ir, eu não vou mais disperdiçar seu tempo. E cumprimente o Mokuba por mim, porque eu ainda não o vi."

**Capítulo 9**

"Oi, Sara. O que você está fazendo?"  
Ela escutou a voz de Daniel. Sim, o senhor Graham tinha virado Daniel depois de alguns semanas se encontrando com ele no museu e estudando juntos. Ela descobriu que era realmente interessada em arqueologia. "Sendo popular" ela disse sorrindo". Os dois riram.  
Daniel sentou-se perto dela num banco no pátio da Faculdade Domino. Sara sabia que não era popular entre seus colegas, então não se incomodou com o que eles iriam pensar ou falar.  
"As novas exibições no museu - você sabe, os objetos descobertos na tumba do faraó Seto- *Sara ficou tensa* estão voltando para o Egito. Ichizu e eu vamos até lá para estudar o restante dos pertences, junto com outros cientistas, e você também está convidada.  
"Mesmo?" ela disse animada.  
"Sim. Ichizu insiste que você deveria vir. Desde que nós vimos que você é tão ansiosa para aprender, nós pensamos que isso seria uma boa chance de você adquirir alguma experiência nesse campo.  
"Mas eu estou estudando economia e administração."  
"Não importa. Meus pais me fizeram prestar direito. Então, você vêm? Seria uma boa chance de fazer turismo também. Durante a nossa estadia haverá um campeonato de monstros de duelo. Você sabe, aquele jogo popular? Vão haver muitas pessoas lá.  
"Eu vou pensar sobre isso" ela disse pensativa.  
"Tá certo, então. Tenho que ir, tenho aulas para dar, vejo você depois."

Ele a deixou sozinha com seus pensamentos. 'Campeonato de monstros de duelo, hein? Garanto que o campeão também vai estar lá. Era loucura aquilo a incomodar tanto, já que ela o via quase todo dia na faculdade. Bem, aquilo não estava exatamente a incomodando, na verdade quando ele não vinha, ela sentia-se como que... desapontada? Ela poderia ter desenvolvido uma atração por ele? Aquilo seria estúpido para dizer o mínimo.  
Mas desde aquela noite em que ela teve aquele sonho ou visão, o que quer que aquilo fosse, ela veria mais daqueles sonhos estranhos. Muitos deles incluiam ele - quase todos - mas ela veria outras coisas também. Era como se seus sonhos mostrassem outra vida dela, que tinha muitas características em comum com sua realidade. Toda vez ela via que estava no Antigo Egito e que ela se sentia como uma total estranha lá, como ela se sentia na vida real também. Freqütemente tinha pesadelos onde era perseguida em todo lugar que ela ia, pedras eram atiradas nela e ele... tinha a salvado.  
Havia uma explicação lógica, entretanto. Primeiramente, ela estava trabalhando num projeto sobre o antigo Egito com Ishizu e Daniel quase todo dia; e depois, o que ela estava experimentando em sua vida social era refletido em seus sonhos. Simples assim.  
Ela iria para o Egito. Era ridiculo hesitar por causa de um sonho bobo.  
Sara fechou seus olhos bem apertado, quando ela saiu de um comodo escuro e apertado de um recém descoberto templo egípcio que ela tinha ficado por bastante tempo, estudando uma inscrição esculpida numa pedra calcária na luz fraca de uma lâmpada.  
Os últimos dois dias que tinha passado no Egito foram um dos melhores de sua vida. Ela tinha conhecido muitas pessoas interessantes, cientistas, que a respeitavam e a tratavam como um deles. Além disso, tinha se tornado muito próxima de Daniel e Ishizu, desde que eles estavam na casa da mulher egípcia.  
Sempre disse a si mesma que não precisava de amigos, que estava bem sozinha. Mas estava muito feliz pois pela primeira vez sentia que pertencia a algum lugar.

**Continuando...**

Entretanto, ela ainda encontrava dificuldades em falar com seus novos amigos sobre seus pensamentos mais profundose as coisas que tinham acontecido em sua cabeça nas últimas semanas.  
A situação tinha ficado insuportável desde que ela tinha chegado lá. As visões tinham ficado muito vívidas e os sentimentos que as acompanhavam muito intensos.  
Ela esperava que pudesse manipular a situação para sair dessa.  
"Kisara." Ishizu veio até ela. Ela estava chamando-a assim desde a primeira vez que se encontraram, o que não gostava muito, mas já tinha se acostumado a isso.  
"Nós vamos sair esta tarde. Meus amigos não chegaram hoje para o campeonato de Monstros de Duelo. Vamos encontrá-los lá."  
"Tudo bem. Vai ser legal." Era melhor estar ao redor das pessoas, ela concluiu.  
Um jato com o formato de um dragão estava sobrevoando a parte sul da Ásia, destino: Egito. O piloto estava olhando carrancudamente para os dos relativos à rota.  
Escutou seu co-pilto soltar um longo bocejo. Ainda não conseguia imaginar o motivo de ter aceitado ir ao torneio.  
*Flashback*  
"Então, nós vamos ao Egito de novo? Juntos dessa vez?" perguntou seu irmão de doze anos com os olhos arregalados.  
"Você pode ir se quiser." Disse Seto não em um tom desagradável.  
"Você não vai?"  
"Eu estou muito ocupado, Mokuba." 'E um campeonato de monstros de duelo no Egito é a última coisa de que preciso.'  
"Você sempre encontrou tempo para campeonatos de monstros de duelo."  
"Bem, agora não."  
"Você nem carrega mais seu baralho com você. Você sabia que sua ausência do jogo tem sido comentada pela mídia?"  
*Fim do flashback*  
Ele sabia que possivelmente iria encontrar a patrulha da bobeira lá. E Ishizu também. Tinha escutado que a exibição dela tinha terminado. Provavelmente, todos eles iriam ficar com aquele papo de coração das cartas, conexões espirituais e toda aquela baboseira que eles tinham enfrentado por infinitas vezes desde que ele os conhecera.

Mas ele queria provar que todas aquelas bobagens estavam erradas. Talvez quisesse provar a si mesmo que estava errado. Bem, se quisesse provar que não estava acontecendo nada com relação à vidas passadas e coisas do destino, deveria ir. Não seria impedido por um grupo de pessoas, por quem não tinha o mínimo respeito, fazendo uma das coisas que ele mais apreciava.  
Esperançosamente.  
"Ei, Ishizu!"  
Várias vozes alegres foram ouvidas na povoada arena onde o campeonato de monstros de duelo estava tomando lugar.  
A mulher de pele cor de oliva viu seus velhos amigos correndo para ela para se juntar à sua companhia.  
Sara e Daniel viram abraços apertados e sorrisos seguidos da reunião. Ishizu se sentiu muito feliz pela vinda deles. Dessa maneira, teria ajuda com a outra pessoa que estava esperando.  
"Eu gostaria que vocês conhecessem Daniel e Kisara, meus parceiros e amigos. Estes são Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan e Bakura."  
"Olá." Eles todos trocaram saudações.  
"Ela não parece familiar?" disse o garoto de cabelos louros olhando para Sara.  
"É, nós não tínhamos nos conhecido antes, Kisara?" perguntou a garota.  
"Eu acho que não, eu iria me lembrar." ela disse, olhando para a excêntrica para dizer o mínimo, companhia.  
"Ishizu, ela se parece com a garota que nós vimos no mundo das memórias." Disse Yugi. "Aquela que foi atacada pelos camponeses."  
"Aquela que foi salva pelo Kaiba!" Exclamou Joey.  
"Bem, aquele era o Kaiba do passado." disse Téa.  
Sara levantou as sobrancelhas surpresa. O que estava acontecendo? Que mundo das memórias? Como eles podiam saber o que ela viu em seus sonhos e visões?  
A garota de cabelos brancos olhou para Ishizu com um olhar surpreso em seu rosto procurando por uma resposta.  
O céu escureceu como se uma imensa nuvem viesse sobre o local do torneio. As pessoas ao redor olharam para cima para ver o que estava pairando em cima delas.

**Capítulo 10**

O céu escureceu como se uma nuvem escura tivesse vindo por cima deles. As pessoas ao redor deles olharam para cima parta ver o que estava pairando acima deles. Um jato com o formato de um dragão branco de olhos azuis aterrissou em um espaço vazio da arena.  
Ishizu sorriu. 'Ele veio.'  
Seto Kaiba e seu irmão salataram do veículo e foram até o local onde a audiência estava, bem em frente ao grupo de pessoas que ele desejava fervorosamente evitar.  
"Olá, Kaiba." Ishizu o cumprimentou com uma voz amigável. Yugi e Téa fizeram o mesmo. Ele olhou penetrantemente para eles, depois voltou à frieza de costume e não disse nada.  
"Olá, Sara." Disse Mokuba que estava seguindo seu irmão e sorriu ao notar a garota de cabelos brancos. "Olá, Mokuba." Ela retribuiu o sorriso.  
"Ei, Kaiba. Eu não esperava que você viesse. Tudo mundo pensou que você tinha parado de duelar." Disse Joey numa voz provocativa.  
Seto parou de andar e virou-se, olhando para Joey com um olhar mortal.  
"Eu, por outro lado, pensei que cachorrinhos assustados como você não duelavam" silvou o empresário.  
Joey fez uma careta zangada. "Eu vou vencer desta vez, você verá."  
"Em seus sonhos, Wheeler." Ele sorriu sarcasticamente.  
"Então, você ainda duela?" perguntou Ishizu.  
"Claro, e dessa vez vou reconquistar meu título de campeão." Ele declarou com determinação.  
'Vamos ver se você realmente pode vencer desta vez' pensou Ishizu assim que Kaiba saiu.  
O torneio iria começar normalmente, Seto tinha certeza que iria progredir perfeitamente. Mas, mesmo assim, estava muito ansioso. Nunca tinha se sentido tão estressado antes de um duelo. Tinha feito muitas simulações de duelos nos quais não tinha usado o Olhos Azuis. Não queria ter outra visão durante um duelo especialmente com aqueles tapados olhando.

E _ela parecia estar se dando muito bem com eles (alguém está pensando no msm q eu?). Não tinha falado com ela sobre os eventos daquela noite, eventualmente. Talvez fosse melhor assim, vendo com quem ela estava fazendo hora._

Ele pressionou seus lábios um contra o outro e suspirou com ruído, em desaprovação. E fúria. Tinha estado muito irritado ultimamente.  
"Por que você não disse oi para a Sara?" perguntou Mokuba, que estava sentado atrás de seu irmão.  
"Nós não somos exatamente amigos." Ele respondeu firmemente, fazendo disso o fim da conversa entre eles sobre a garota. O garoto, perdendo seu ânimo para conversar, saiu.  
Seto checou a tela de seu computador para ver quem seria seu oponente. Pressionou os botões como se quisesse quebrar o teclado. Suas sobrancelhas se apertaram. 'O que?'  
"Então, Kisara, de onde você conhece o irmão mais novo do Kaiba?" perguntou Ishizu, curiosa.  
Ela abriu sua boca para falar, mas não sabia por onde começar. "É uma longa história."  
"Estou escutando."  
Kisara explicou o que tinha acontecido, deixando de fora os detalhes relacionados às suas visões. Depois disso, a mulher egípcia procedeu, perguntando sobre o irmão Kaiba mais velho e Kisara contou a eles tudo sobre o encontro deles e sobre o comportamento - para eles, inexplicável - dele.  
Ela não esperava as reações que conseguiu, mas os garotos ficaram de boca aberta quando lhes contou sobre as ações de Kaiba no colégio.  
"Por que não me contou sobre isso?" perguntou Daniel preocupado, referindo ao que a gangue de elite tinha feito a ela.  
"Bem, não era importante. Nada aconteceu depois disso."  
"Nada? E isso faz com que esse ataque não seja importante?"  
"Eu estou mais surpreso pelo fato de o Kaiba realmente ter se importado com alguém." Disse Tristan.  
"É, aquele mauricinho não se importa com nada nem ninguém, a não ser consigo mesmo." disse Joey bem alto, sem tentar esconder seu aborrecimento com o empresário.  
"Bem, ele não é assim tão mau..." disse Kisara timidamente.  
"O que? Tá legal, é isso, agora já escutei de tudo." Exclamou Joey levantando suas mãos.  
"Vamos lá, Joey, você sabe que ela está certa. Kaiba nos ajudou várias vezes." Disse o garoto baixinho com um corte de cabelo estranho.  
"É, e ele se importa com seu irmão." Argumentou Téa

Naquela hora, Seto Kaiba anunciou o início do torneio.  
Era começo da noite e era hora de o organizador do campeonato de monstros de duelo jogar finalmente. Seto andou calmamente até seu lugar, enquanto escutava seu nome sendo anunciado. Ele olhou seu oponente diretamente em seus olhos.  
Marik sorriu e o cumprimentou amigavelmente.  
Kaiba sabia que isso estava planejado desde o começo, a partir do momento em que Ishizu foi ao seu escritório. Obviamente, a família Ishtar e a patrulha da bobeira estavam com problemas e precisavam dele novamente. Talvez eles não conseguiram seus itens do milênio de volta ou sabe-se lá o que. Não iria cair nessa armadilha desta vez, entretanto.  
"Hora do duelo!" eles disseram.  
Enquanto isso, Mokuba tinha se juntado à companhia de Kisara e tomaram seus assentos na primeira fila, para assim terem uma vista melhor.  
Seto estava suando. Marik continuava a destruir suas cartas. Um terrível sentimento de angústia se espalhou pelo homem de cabelos castanhos, não tanto pelo destruição de seus melhores cards, mas porque sabia que só havia um modo de vencer.  
Marik e Ishizu estavam observando Kaiba com grande atenção.  
Seto tinha examinado as vantagens e desvantagens do movimento que iria fazer e sem pensar muito, jogou seu próxima carta. Cerrou seus punhos e disse vigorosamente:  
"Eu invoco o Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis."  
Seu primeiro pensamento - que ele tentou afastar - foi a reagão dela.  
No momento em que a fera apareceu no campo, Kisara se sentiu um pouco estranha, como se sua respiração tivesse sido tomada por uma fração de segundo. Ela não percebeu, entretanto, quantas pessoas estvam conscientes disso.  
Seto ativou uma carta mágica que aumentava o poder de seu dragão e ordenou ao olhos azuis que atacasse. Claro que o monstro de Marik foi destruído.  
"Bom movimento, Kaiba, mas vamos ver o que você vai fazer com esta carta. Controle do inimigo!" disse Marik.  
"O que?!"  
"Agora eu destruo seu Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis." a platéia ofegou com isso. "Não." Mokuba disse tristemente.

"E agora eu ativo Monstro que Renasce..." o Dragão apareceu ao lado de Marik. "Aqui está." Marik terminou sorrindo satisfeito.  
Todos olharam admirados para o jovem empresário, que estava com se tivesse desistido, com seus olhos fechados apertados.  
"Seto." Mokuba se levantou para olhar melhor a arena. então viu que Kisara parecia desanimada também. "Está tudo bem, Kisara?"  
Os companheiros se viraram para olhar melhor para ela, ao escutar a observação do garoto.  
"Sim, Mokuba. Eu sou estou um pouco... tonta."  
"Você quer que eu te leve para casa?" perguntou Daniel, preocupado.  
"Não, eu vou ficar bem."  
"É claro que vai." disse Ishizu simpaticamente, colocando um braço no ommbro da garota pálida.  
'Eu sei o que você está enfrentando. Coragem.' Kisra pensou que tivese ouvido a voz de Ishizu. Ela não a viu mover seus lábios entretanto. A garota olhou para a mulher de cabelos pretos com um olhar quase desesperado, como se estivesse dizendo 'Eu estou ficando louca?'  
Ishizu deu um olhar carinhoso a ela e voltou sua atenção à partida novamente.  
"O que tem de errado com o Kaiba?" perguntou Yugi. "Ele não parece bem."  
"Ele está provavelmente abatido porque Marik tomou seu Dragão Branco idiota. Ele ficou assim quando eu fiz o mesmo movimento a ele, lembram?"  
*Flashback*  
"Você cometeu um grande erro tomando meu Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis. Agora, está na hora de terminar esse duelo." Kaiba grita para Joey.  
"Isso é inaceitável. Não vou permitir que um duelista de quinta categoria como ele use meu Olhos Azuis." Kaiba se zanga e sacrifica outro Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis. "O que achou disso, idiota? Afgora, você já era!"  
*Fim do Flashback*  
"Eu não entendo a obsessão dele com essa carta!" Joey concluiu.  
"Kaiba tem uma ligação especial com seu Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis. Assim como... er, Yugi tem com seu Mago Negro." Ishizu explicou.  
Kisara olhava para o chão, memórias de suas visões a desanimavam.

Kaiba finalmente levantou sua cabeça, cerrando os dentes e esbravejando. Cruzou os olhos com seu oponente, que tinha uma expressão divertida em seu rosto.  
"Está tudo bem aí, Kaiba?" perguntou Marik inocentemente.  
Seto ficou de pé e soltou um longo suspiro. Ele jogou uma carta num rápido movimento e disse em voz alta: "Eu ativo monstro que Renasce e trago de volta o _meu Olhos Azuis.  
então sacrificou outro monstro que tinha no campo e invocou o Dragão Supremo de Olhos Azuis. Terminou a batalha vitorioso._

**Continuação do capítulo 10**

"Para onde estamos indo?" Perguntou Seto Kaiba, furioso, para o motorista da limosine mandada para ele por um parceiro de negócios.  
"Nós vamos chegar logo, mestre Kaiba. Eu disse que o meu mestre reside num oásis no meio do deserto."  
Kaiba suspirou, irritado. Sempre odiou perder seu tempo. Também sempre foi capaz de lidar com seus própprios pensamentos miseráveis. Mas agora, quanto mais ele tentava afastá-los mais voltavam e com mais intensidade.  
Pensou que discutindo sobre negócios, tiraria tudo aquilo de sua cabeça mas até... 'OK', ele pensou. 'Foi apenas uma imagem estranha'. Bem, não exatamente uma imagem. Ele não a viu claramente. Era como se tantos pensamentos passassem tão rápido por seu cérebro que seus nervos não tiveram tempo de projetá-los em seus olhos.  
Mas a coisa mais estranha - se pudesse have algo mais estranho depois de tudo - foi que ele viu, bem, tinha a sesação de ter visto seu professor do colégio, Graham. Sua presença era... uma ameaça? Mas por que?  
E isso aconteceu no momento exato que Marik invocou _seu Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis, ele se lembrava com raiva.  
Ele sempre fora possessivo com seu Olhos Azuis. Era o único que era digno de usar __aquela carta. Não podia continuar lutando contra ela. Desde o primeiro momento em que a viu... era apenas um garoto. Um rápido flashback envolvendo uma vila se queimando entorpeceu seu cérebro por um segundo. Novamente aquele sentimento de agonia. Ele tentou superá-lo.  
Ele não podia ser... ciumento. Não com aquele perdedor. Simplesmente não podia. Isso seria completa e totalmente patético.  
Apesar de não admitir, se sentia aborrecido, pra dizer o mínimo, quando estava perto dela, conversando com ela. Isso o incomodou a partir do momento em que ela pisou na sala, apesar de não a ter conhecido antes.  
Suspirou novamente, ignorando que ele tinha considerado - e quase admitido - que era ciumento, o que significava a existência de algo que ele não tinha ainda experimentado.  
"Está tudo bem, mestre Kaiba?"  
"Sim, está tudo bem."_

Depois de um tempo, a limosine parou. seto olhou através da janela e não havia nada. Nem resort, nem casa, apenas areia.  
"Por que você parou?" ele perguntou.  
"Nós temos que continuar à pé a partir daqui, mestre. Não é longe." O motorista saiu do carro e abriu a porta de trás.  
"E por que isso?"  
"A terra em que vamos caminhar é sagrada para nós. Nós temos que andar."  
Seto saiu do veículo bufando e eles começaram a caminhar. Ele foi cuidadoso numa possibilidade de ser atacado novamente, apesar de logo ter rejeitado esse pensamento.  
De repente um vento forte veio e areia começou a borrar a visão dos dois homens.  
"Continue seguindo em frente, mestre Kaiba." Gritou o homem o egípcio para ser ouvido apesar do barulho do vento. Seto cobriu sua bocae nariz para não inalar areia e fez como ele disse.  
Depois de um tempo, o homem de cabelos castanhos deu uma topada em algo duro, que depois descobriu ser escadas. Sentiu o ar diminuindo devagar. Se levantou e desceu as escadas. Pelo pouco que podia ver, estava num templo antigo. Havia grandes colunas ao redor e pelo o que ele podia ver, era uma construção. Que inferno! Tudo parecia tão terrivelmente familiar.  
Assim que o vento parou e a areia estava diminuindo, Seto percebeu a silhueta de uma pessoa vestida num manto branco se aproximando dele. Quando a figua chegou mais perto, ela tirou seu capuz.  
Os olhos de Seto se arregalaram. "Você?"

**Capítulo 11**

Assim que o vento parou e a areia estava diminuindo, o homem de cabelos castanhos conseguiu perceber a silhueta de uma pessoa vestida em um manto branco se aproximando. Assim que a figura chegou mais perto, ela tirou seu capuz.  
Os olhos de Seto se arregalaram. "Você?"  
Uma certa meulher egípcia sorriu satisfeita. "Estou contente que tenha aceitado meu convite."  
"Eu não estava ciente de que tinha sido convidado por você." Ele disse a ela asperamente e se virou de costas para ela para sair.  
"Posso saber onde você está indo?" ela perguntou agradavelmente. "Sabe que não pode sair. Vai se perder no deserto." Ela disse, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. Seto parou de andar e suspirou, amaldiçoando a situação. Virou-se rapidamente para encará-la. Viu se mais pessoas se aproximavam. A patrulha da bobeira, Marik, Graham e Kisara.  
"Sua bruxa pretenciosa! Você esteve planejando isso desde o início." Ele disse, furioso.  
"Na verdade, não. Eu planejei isso há algumas horas. Era o unico jeito."  
"O que você quer de mim? Apenas diga e me deixe em paz. é dinheiro? O que?"  
"Tudo o que eu quero é que você me escute."  
Seto suspirou exasperado. "Já escutei suas história umas mil vezes. Nunca acreditei nelas e nunca vou." Ele declarou.  
"Eu sei que sua mente cética e analítica precisa de evidências mais palpáveis para acreditar em alguma coisa. E é por isso que eu te trouxe aqui. Dragão Alado Guradião da Fortaleza!" Ishizu gritou.  
Um mostro apareceu acima da morena. Kaiba ficou de mau humor. "Você acha que seus truques baratos Vão me fazer acreditar em toda essa besteira que você prega?" De pepente, o monstro atacou e machucou o braço de Seto. Ele gritou de dor.  
"Você acha isso mais plausível?" Disse Ishizu, piscando um olho.  
Seto apenas olhou para seu braço sangrando e então para o monstro. "Como..."  
Você ainda não viu nada. Dragão Alado, ataque!"  
Seto viu o monstro indo em sua direção para matá-lo. Naquele momento, ele não enterndeu nada com exceção de barulhos estranhos e o fato de o Dragão Alado ter sido destruído por

uma rajada branca. Olhou para o local de onde veio a rajada. Ele quase tinha certeza. O Olhos Azuis o tinha salvado mais uma vez.  
Quando ele voltou a realidade novamente, viu Ishizu curvada pressionando o peito dela, os tapados olhando para Kisara, que parecia quase como se tivesse sido hipnotizada.  
"Tente relaxar, Kisara." Marik dissse a ela, segurando seus ombros. Então Ishizu foi até ela e sussurou algo em seu ouvido. A garota pálida parecia ter se acalmado. O dragão pousou no chão.  
Seto apenas olhou para o dragão, respirando muito rápido. Havia apenas um modo de saber. Andou até a criatura e a tocou.

**Capítulo 12**

O monstro de Akhnadin lançou uma rajada em Seto através de seu olho. Kisara saltou na frente dele e levou o golpe diretamente em seu peito. Ela caiu nos braços dele soltando um grito.  
"Não! Kisara!" Seto gritou. "Kisra, por favor, acorde!"  
Ela abriu seus olhos lentamente e um sorriso fraco se formou em seus lábios. Ela levantou sua mão e acariciou sua face.  
"Não é sua culpa." Os poderes dela a abandonaram. Ela sentiu-se desfalecer.  
Kisara White acordou sentindo uma dor horrível queimando seu peito. Ela tentou se levantar gemendo em dor, mas se atrapalhou e caiu.  
Talvez ela devesse ter escutado Marik e Ishizu. Tirou isso da cabeça. Escutar o que? Que ela tinha que aprender a controlar seu "ki"? Lutar numa batalha contra um maníaco que queria contrlolar o mundo com o poder dela? As pessoas eram insanas.  
Encostou-se contra a parede do quarto, esperando q a dor fosse embora.  
*Flashback, misturado com tempo normal*  
'Seto carregou o corpo de Kisara em seus braços e a deitou na frente da tábua com a figura do Dragão Branco.  
"Seu espírito agora vive dentro do Dragão Branco, Kisara." Suas lágrimas caíam pela sua face.'  
Seto Kaiba forçou-se a abrir seus olhos.  
'Ele desejou que pudesse haver uma maneira de acordá-la, de apagar o que aconteceu.'  
Kaiba rangeu seus dentes, as palpebras úmidas.  
'A garota pálida parecia ter se acalmado. O dragão pousou. Seto andou até a criatura e a tocou.'  
'Não pode ser real. É tudo apenas um truque'  
'"Descanse aqui, Kisara. Eu volto para te ver novamente."'  
Finalmente, Kaiba, após muito esforço, acabou acordando com um engasgo. Apertou os lençóis com uma mão e trouxe a outra em frente a seus olhos, pressionando sua têmporas, quase esmagando-as. Apoiou-se nas paredes, tentando não perder seu equilíbrio, ainda tonto do sono.  
Estava respirando fortemente. Uma pergunta estava corroendo sua mente: 'Por que isso está acontecendo comigo?' murmurou, jogando na chão todos os objetos que estavam na mesa ao seu lado, ouvindo eles quebrarem, satisfeito.

Ele não sabia por quanto tempo esteve andando. Não lhe importava. Nem se incomodava em olhar ao seu redor. Seus olhos estavam fixos na areia que tinha pisado.  
Seto se sentiu prestes a desistir. Desistir de tudo. Sua negativa, todos aqueles pensamentos que o estiveram assombrando nos últimos anos, as pessoas que o rodeavam o tempo todo. Ele só queria ficar sozinho. Estava cansado de todos perguntando por ele.  
Se sentia miseravelmente cansado.  
Na última vez que tinha se sentido assim foi durante os horríveis anos de sua infância. Todo aquele abuso mental - não apenas por causa de seu padrasto - tinha o deixado cansado como humano. Entretanto, ele tinha que continuar por causa do seu irmão. Durante a vida inteira, ele teve que viver por aquela criança. Acabou esquecendo de viver por si mesmo.  
E agora essa sombra de uma vida que ele tinha vivido tinha começado a cansá-lo também.  
Ele estava lá. Tinha deixado seus olhos perambularem pelo lugar. "Um templo recém-descobertonão deveria ser guardado?" ele levantou uma sobrancelha. Sabia quem estava por trás de tudo aquilo. Por outro lado, eles não poderiam fazer uma 'exibição' do conto de fadas deles para ele.  
Seus olhos se focaram num ponto específico. Andou até aquele local, suas mãos em seus bolsos. Quase podia ver a tábua de pedra com a gravura do dragão acima dele.  
Ele se ajoelhou. Colocou suas mãos no local onde o corpo dela tinha descansado uma vez. Estaria ele começando a acreditar em todas aquelas estórias? Ele riu, meio melancolicamente, meio ironicamente, com uma fraca contração de um músculo da face.  
Ele ficou assim por vários minutos, quando sentiu uma presença atrás dele. Nem precisou virar para saber quem era.  
"O que você está fazendo aqui?" uma voz feminina quebrou o silêncio.  
Ele não respondeu imediatamente. Lentamente se levantou e olhou para ela. "Eu te pergunto a mesma coisa."  
Kisara não esperava que ele fosse responder. Ela pensou que ele possivelmente iria jogar uma resposta rude e sair com suia maneira arrogante.

Mas ao invés disso, ele tinha uma expressão indecifravel no rosto e falou com ela com um tom de voz quieto e incomum.  
Agora era ela quem não conseguia encontrar nada para dizer a ele. Ele esperou alguns segundos e passou por ela. Ela não queria terminart o enocontro deles daquela maneirs.  
"É esse o lugar." ela disse numa voz instável, quase trêmula. "Não é?"  
Seto parou de andar e olhou para a garota, franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Que lugar?"  
"O lugar onde a placa que absorveu o dragão branco estava"  
"O que você está tentando me dizer?"  
"Nada que você já não saiba."  
"Você está perdendo seu tempo se acha que vai me fazer considerar por um segundo que esse conto de fadas que seus amigos vão atrás e acreditam é real. Então pode ir parando por aí."  
"Eles não são meus amigos. E eu também não acredito nessas estórias."  
"Então por que estava se referindo a essa tábua?"  
"Eu não sei. Me pergunto de novo o que você estava fazendo aqui." ela disse com um traço de ironia, virando-se para encará-lo. Eu acho que você veio para ver se há algum projetor de hologramas, ou... sei lá, gases alucinógenos ou algo assim?"  
"Pare de ironizar. Eu já estive em situações estranhas com seus amigos e nada que eles já me mostraram foi suficiente para me persuadir."  
"Eu não disse que acreditava neles, tá? Eu sei que é loucura."  
Eles ficaram parados lá, evitando o olhar um do outro. "Seto..." Kisara disse cansada. Ela suspirou e decidiu falar. "A mesma coisa aconteceu naquela noite que você disse que foi atacado. Quando você me levou até sua casa."  
Seto suspirou desconfortável virando sua cabeça para o outro lado. "Por que não me deixa em paz?" e foi até uma coluna, batendo sua cabeça, enfurecido.  
"Não faça isso." ela o repreendeu.  
"Se eu me lembro corretamente,- e eu lembro - você me disse que queria que a gente sobre alguma coisa. Era sobre o incidente daquela noite, estou certa?" ela continuou.  
Vendo que o homem não fez um movimento que sugerisse que ele estava prestando atenção ao que ela dizia, se sentiu desapontada.

"Você estava dizendo algo?"  
Seto não gostava do local onde essa conversa levava, mas ele queria ver o que ela iria concluir. Sentou-se entre duas colunas encostando-se em uma delas.  
Kisara andou até lá e olhou para ele. Se perguntou se ela tinha sentimentos por ela por causa dessas visões, porque algum destino os juntos.  
Não. Ela sabia que era porque ele era a única pessoa que já se importou com ela. Um movimento que era contra sua pose arrogante e indiferente. Sentiu como se de algum modo ela o entendia. Eles eram como um. Eram ambos sozinhos, passaram por momentos difíceis. Tinham experimentado a rejeição. Eram sozinhos por causa disso. A pose deles era apenas uma pose contra o mundo.  
Ela se sentou lá também, no lado oposto ao dele, deixando suas pernas pendendo no canto da construção, sua cabeça estava lateralmente à coluna próxima a ela.  
Seto estava sentado de tal modo que a estava encarando, mas tentava evitar olhar para ela. Estavam ambos olhando para a paisagem noturna.  
Kisra decidiu ser honesta. "Eu tive uma visão sobre esse lugar. É por isso que vim pra cá." Ela suspirou. "No fim da visão eu morro. Sempre acontece isso."  
Seto se lembrou da maneira como tinha acordado há algumas horas atrás. Será que teve o mesmo sonho? Queria acreditar nela. Deveria dizer a ela que estava passando pelas mesmas coisas? Depois de tudo, não podia negar a existência delas. Essas visões sempre estiveram lá, por trás de sua mente, prontas para passar por seus olhos.  
Ele a observou com o canto do olho. Ela era realmente bonita quando olhava melancolicamente para o céu. A escura luz da lua fez o cabelo branco e a pele pálida dela brilharem.  
"Eu tive... visões como essas também." Ele falou em seu tom usual, não acreditando que tinha se escutado falando aquilo. "Mas eu acredito que é apenas um truque da mente que eles fizeram comigo. Isso é tudo. Não é agradável nem nada desse tipo." Ele tentou se justificar - pelo o que ele não sabia. Ele sabia que ela estava olhando para ele e ele tentava manter seu olhar firme.

Por uma razão estranha, toda vez que sentia os olhos dela nele se sentia tremendo. Era como se ela pudesse ver através dele, como se ela soubesse o que ele estava pensando.  
"Eu estou com medo." Ela declarou expressivamente.  
"De que?"  
"Ishizu e Marik insistem que estamos sendo ameaçados por... possivelmente pelos homens que o atacaram naquela noite. Disseram que vão nos ajudar a lutar contra eles... ele."  
"Ele?"  
Ela levou algum tempo para responder. "Eles disseram que ele é o homem que me mata nessas visões."  
Ela ouviu ele rir ironicamente e murmurar algo como 'Isso é ridículo'. "E como exatamente ele faz isso?" Ele perguntou tentando parecer indiferente, sua curiosidade o matando.  
"Primeiro, ele..." ela hesitou "faz um círculo ao redor do pescoço do dragão e o colca para dentro da pedra..."  
Seto piscou. Como ela poderia saber daquilo? Não havia ninguém com ele quando ele testemunhou o assassinato.  
Tudo começou a se tornar claro. Aquele maníaco estava tentando... 'Droga!' Ele poderia estar colocando seu olho do milênio em Seto? E a adaga. Deve ter sido a haste. Tirando o fato de que ele estava o chamando de 'filho'. Os olhos de Seto se arregalaram ao perceber o que estava enfrentando. Talvez tivesse alguma verdade no que Ishizu tinha dito a ele. Deveria ser uma conspiração. Perdido em seus pensamentos, a próxima coisa que percebera foi um calor em seu ombro. Sua respiração foi cortada.  
Kisara tinha encostado sua cabeça nele. Ela não sabia de onde tinha tirado coragem, sendo a garota tímida e introvertida que era. Nunca tinha feito um único movimento próximo a ninguém. Mas alguma coisa no homem perto dela a fez querer estar com ele, tocá-lo.  
A noite estava fria e ela apreciou o calor vindo do seu corpo. Ele não fez nenhum movimento para se livrar dela. Nem se moveu. Moveu sua cabeça para baixo, acima de seu coração. Não podia ajudar, mas sorriu contra o tecido de sua roupa. Estava disparado.  
Seto, após o primeiro choque, estava simplesmente tentando respirar quieto. Aquilo era totalmente inesperado Não que não tivesse estado com uma garota antes, mas provavelmente era a primeira vez que se sentia assim.  
Ele ficou lá percebendo e finalmente adimitindo alguns sentimentos que haviam nele há muito tempo. Ele se odiava por não conseguir responder a eles com qualquer outra pessoa faria.  
Kisara estava feliz em seu recém-encontrado espírito. Ela tinha, provavelmente, pela primeira vez em sua vida, expressado seus sentimentos e seus pensamentos. E estava confiante que eram mútuos.  
Memórias de suas visões a esmagaram mais uma vez. Ela se lembrou como se sentiu quando estava perto dele em seus sonhos. Lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Não estava certa de que teria forças para protegê-lo, como tinha feito naquele reino das sombras. Mas o que era aquela criatura que tinha visto mais cedo naquele dia?  
Ela estava tão confusa. Juntos eles poderiam enfrentar tudo aquilo, não tinha dúvidas com relação a isso.  
Seto de repente se moveu, lentamente a afastando. Ela estava pasma. Ele se levantou.


End file.
